Dark Rooms
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Post Good Cop, Bad Cop. Tony returns to the office and finds Ziva still there. Tony/Ziva.


_**A/N: Okay, so this doesn't fit with the beginning of Code of Conduct but I had to write it! I wrote this after watching Good Cop, Bad Cop and just found it again. A huge thank you to my beta **tromana**. **_

* * *

The sound of Ziva's fingers tapping on the keys echoed around the dark, empty workplace.

She glanced up at the sound of the elevator doors opening. She quickly looked away before her eyes met Tony's, because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself giving away her emotions.

"Ziva," Tony said softly, and she looked up as if she had only just noticed him.

"Yes, Tony?"

She spoke coldly, and Tony wondered if she was angry with him. In truth, Ziva was just afraid of how much Tony could read into her, though she would never admit it. He seemed to be able to pick up on her feelings, and that scared her.

"You're still here…" Tony stated the obvious.

It was half past eleven, and Ziva was still tapping away at her computer, staring intently at the glass screen.

She looked up at him. "Why are you here, Tony?"

Tony glanced at the pile of paperwork on her desk, half of which was his. He had tried to get McGee to do it first.

"Seeing if you needed any help."

He grinned at her, and she smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but no thank you." Ziva replied. "I am fine on my own."

She turned away from him, and he wondered if he had done something wrong. He surveyed the side of her head as her fingers on the keys made the only sound in the whole of the building, the light around her desk the only light in the dark building.

"Ziva…" he began, but he wasn't sure what to say. He ended his sentence with a lame, "I'm sorry."

Ziva stopped typing, but wouldn't look at him. She knew that he would notice the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping lately. Nightmares awoke her – she woke up continually in a cold sweat, damp sheets wrapped around her legs like a cocoon and her ears ringing from her own scream.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" she asked quietly, and turning her head, she looked at him. Tony met her gaze unfalteringly.

"Everything."

He leant one hand on her desk, and shifted his weight onto his arm, until his face was level with hers. He repeated himself, but quieter and with more feeling. "Everything."

Ziva blinked and broke the moment. Tony stood up again, slightly embarrassed.

"Ziva, you need to sleep," he told her – he didn't order her, or speak fiercely. It was more the voice of a caring friend, someone who could see through her fierce, cold façade.

"I am fine," she spoke the words that had exited her lips too many times over the last few days.

"Don't lie," Tony pleaded with her, willing her to drop her icy exterior and let her real feelings shows through – just for once.

Ziva looked at her desk, her eyes focusing on every pen mark, every dent, every detail. Tony touched her chin gently, turning her face towards him. Ziva still wouldn't look at him, instead concentrating her gaze on the uniform carpet.

Leaning down, Tony kissed her softly on the lips – sweet, chaste and short.

Ziva was shocked and wondered if this was a dream and if she was going to wake up in a few seconds with her head on her desk. She looked at Tony and as their eyes met she realized it was a dream… he was too real. In dreams people were perfect. She was flawed – very flawed. Tony wasn't perfect, far from it… but in reality he was all she wanted.

Tony stared at Ziva for a while before speaking. "Good night, Ziva." He lowered his gaze and turned to leave.

"Good night."

Ziva felt confused, but happy.

The elevator doors closed behind Tony with an audible _ding _and Ziva was surprised when her phone buzzed.

_**One new message from **_**Tony DiNozzo.**

Ziva opened the message, wondering what he had to say now.

_See you in the morning, Probie._

She couldn't help but laugh, and her laugh echoed around the dark cavern of the NCIS building.

_**

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? Feedback would be much appreciated.**_


End file.
